


Can We Dim The Sun (Because I Require Something Else)

by CasTheButler



Series: There's A Dark Sun About To Fall [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frenemies, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Theo and Stiles talk, Theo is actually sort of honest with Stiles, Theo is not a good person, Theo you shifty little fucker, but he still kind of cares, but he's also still fucking with Stiles, deep and meaningful cryptic conversations, kind of character study, mentions of Donovan - Freeform, mentions of Theo's sister, set after 5x07, this is super short too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo just shows up at Stiles' door. Stiles isn't really pleased about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Dim The Sun (Because I Require Something Else)

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, the last episode made me super, super reluctantly almost brotp them? I dunno. It's weird. I still think Theo is a shifty fucker though. So this happened. It's also majorly unbeta'd and pushed out in like half an hour?

Stiles is half asleep when the loud banging starts on his door. He reluctantly rolls out of bed and takes the stairs two at a time. Just in case someone is dying. He yanks the door open and is less than pleased to find Theo standing on the other side with a smirk on his face. Stiles contemplates about slamming the door he really does. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Stiles growls and Theo bats his eyelids innocently. 

“How's your head?” Theo asks and there's this mildly genuine concern there that makes Stiles sigh. 

“It hurts, but you know...” Stiles trails off “...seriously man what do you want?” Stiles questions. 

“I thought you might want to come for a jog” Theo says. “It's a nice morning out” he observes. Stiles squints at the early morning light and groans. 

“Fine” he snaps. “just wait out here” he says and darts back upstairs to put on his running gear. “Let's go” he says running past Theo out the door. 

“Jesus Christ Stiles, I said jogging not running” Theo calls after him. 

“You're a werewolf, learn to keep up” Stiles retorts, not slowing down. Suddenly Theo is in front of him, eyes glowing yellow and Stiles recoils from it. 

“Are you afraid Stiles?” Theo asks his head tilted to the side. 

“Not of you” Stiles replies, his heart beat thumping against his chest. 

“You smell of fear, did you know that?” Theo questions, leaning against a tree. 

“I smell of anxiety, there's a difference” Stiles retorts. 

“Yeah and paranoia and mistrust and not enough sleep” Theo agrees. 

“Are you telling me I should sleep more?” Stiles asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Do you want to sleep more?” Theo asks. 

“I don't know man” Stiles says with a shrug. The two of them stand there for a few minutes this intense staring going on that makes Stiles wish Derek would come home. 

“We're not that far from where they found my sister” Theo says, startling Stiles who'd started to drift off into a daydream. 

“Why do you keep bringing that up, you aren't going to guilt trip me into trusting you” Stiles says. 

“I don't need you to trust me” Theo declares. 

“Oh so the 'let me into your pack, I'm trustworthy' routine is for what?” Stiles scoffs. 

“I just need to get inside your head” Theo replies, that unsettling smirk of his resting on his face. 

“That's so reassuring Theo” Stiles says sarcastically, instinctively taking a step back. 

“Lighten up Stiles, every thing’s going to be okay” Theo tells him, closing the gap of personal space. Stiles doesn't realise Theo's touching him at first. It's not anywhere bad, just on the shoulder. 

“I'm not okay Theo” Stiles tells him, his eyes lock onto the other boy's. 

“I know” Theo replies. 

“And I'm telling the person I trust least in the world” Stiles says. 

“I know” Theo answers. 

“I'm not wrong about you” Stiles states.

“I know” Theo admits. 

“Stop saying I know” Stiles screams. 

“Well what do you want to know?” Theo asks. 

“The truth” Stiles replies. 

“I'll answer one question” Theo tells him. Stiles sits down on a nearby tree stump. 

“Two questions” he says. Theo frowns, clearly displeased but nods anyway. “Question one, do you know who's taking the bodies?” Stiles asks. 

“No” Theo says, irritation in his voice. 

“When you found your sister's body, was she actually dead?” Stiles questions. Lifting himself back up to his feet. 

“No” Theo replies and Stiles punches him in the face. Theo shoves Stiles up against the nearest tree. “Don't underestimate me” he snarls. 

“Don't underestimate me either” Stiles hisses, twisting and shoving his body. He surprises Theo enough that the wolf let's go. 

“Everyone knows you hate me, I could easily claim self defense” Theo points out nonchalantly.

“I could do the same thing” Stiles retorts. 

“You won't even do it with Donovan and he really was trying to kill you” Theo points out. 

“You aren't trying to kill me?” Stiles asks taken aback. 

“No, I told you in the car I care about you” Theo says. 

“You mean the part where you told me I remind me of the sister you let freeze to death?” Stiles queries. 

“If it makes you feel better, I'm not going to make you freeze to death” Theo says. 

“Great, buddy, real great talk” Stiles says, slapping Theo on the shoulder. “Come on, morning exercise is a bust. Let me make you breakfast” he declares marching back towards the house. 

“In fact I'm never going to hurt you physically” Theo says, trailing after him. 

“Oh but emotional pain is fine?” Stiles asks, looking back over his shoulder. 

“You inflict enough emotional pain on yourself as it is” Theo replies. 

“Yeah well...” Stiles mutters staring down at his hands. 

“You're as manipulative as I am, try using that to your advantage” Theo says. Stiles turns to throw a witty retort at him but he's rushed off in that annoying way all were's seem to. Stiles rolls his eyes at the open air.


End file.
